


Yes Mr. Stark, No Mr. Stark

by StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, D/s relationship, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Starker, Starker Kink Exchange 2020, Top Tony Stark, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease/pseuds/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease
Summary: Starker Kink Exchange prompt (That’s super late)Prompt: Peter or Tony finds out something that the other did and get very angry, so they punish the other.Tags: 18+, Explicit, Dominance, D/S, Masturbation, Edging, WhippingGift for tumblr user blankblankityblank
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 51
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	Yes Mr. Stark, No Mr. Stark

Starker Kink Exchange prompt (That’s super late) 

Gift for tumblr user blankblankityblank 

Prompt: Peter or Tony finds out something they did and get very angry, so they punish the other. 

Tags: 18+, Explicit, Dominance, Edging, Whipping *

Edit 1: I am so sorry this took me so long to write. I actually hated this because it just felt like it was missing something. Anyway I just noticed that you requested spanking and not whipping so I'm also sorry about that. This is my first Starker fic, also first age gap fic. 

Edit 2: This has been sitting in my drafts since October and I’ve just been so afraid to post. Anyway it’s February almost March and I feel like shit for not giving it to you yet. So I hope you do like it. 

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STARKER FIC.

.

.

.

Peter was sprawled out on his shared king size bed. Hand on dick teasing himself he moaned in frustration. In need, in want. He wanted more than what his hand could provide. The tv was on, it was playing sex videos from Porn Hub. Peter had F.R.I.D.A.Y. turn it all the way up so it would feel as though he was there in the room with the actors. He had his eyes shut as he imagined the actor dom speaking to him. 

He was holding a vibrator that he was using to tease himself. The toy vibrated his inside sending small shocks through his body, he continued to push it in and out of himself. 

But between the porn star moans and the slick hand rubbing against his dick it didn’t make him feel what he wanted.

He was horny with no helpful outlet. The dom in the video wasn't doing "it" enough for him. No raspy deep voice ringing in his ears telling him what he could and couldn't do. No structure, no guidelines, no rules, expectations or consequences.... No fun. None of it was real or had his heart racing.

“Sir, Mr. Stark has arrived,” the computer generated voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. came through. Peter could hardly hear her over the loud moans coming from the tv. A few seconds passed before it registered to Peter what she said to him.  _ ‘Mr. Stark was back!’ _ Peter jumped up immediately from the news. 

“Oh fuck!” He exclaimed as he scrambled off the bed to find his discarded underpants that were thrown off along with his other clothes 20 minutes prior. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y turn off the tv,” Peter commanded as he pulled up the stretchy material to cover up his genitals. The room was suddenly quiet as he threw on the remainder of his clothing. Quickly he kicked the vibrator under the bed and rubbed his oily well lubed hands onto the bed sheets just as the door was opening.

“Hey babe,” he was greeted by Tony who wore a black suit with his tie already loose and ready to be pulled off.

“Hey!” Peter greeted back already back in bed under the sheets.

Tony looked around, a bit skeptical about what his boyfriend was doing. The room was quiet, his boyfriend was fully clothed in the room, the lights were slightly dim, and Peter’s hair was sticking up in odd places and visibly damp from where Tony’s stood.

“What were you doing?” Tony asked a small smile threatening to appear on his face. 

“Me? Oh I was,” Peter paused, his brain not coming up with anything on the fly. His eyes darted over to the tv. “I was watching tv.” 

“Tv?” Tony questioned gesturing to the off screen. “The tv that’s currently turned off?”

“Yep. Just boring old tv. I was done watching it,” Peter spoke. He made sure to keep his voice leveled. Well not too leveled or Tony would totally know something was up. He watched as Tony went to the closet and stripped himself of his clothing. 

“Maybe we can watch something together?” Tony calls over his shoulder. Peter was half way listening. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Tony's muscular back. And watching as the sun kissed skin managed to hug tightly against Tony’s muscular back making Peter wish he could run his tongue against-

“Are you listening?”

“Huh?” Peter blinked back into reality. Tony was now closer to the bed, having changed into pajama pants and a black tee. 

“I said, maybe we can watch together.”

Peters eyes went wide. “Um no, we can do anything else!”

This caused Tony to lift an eyebrow.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just excited to see you.”

“Friday turn on the tv.”

The tv turned on and the adult film that Peter was watching a view minutes ago flickered onto the tv. The sound was still raging loud and the moan from the male bounced around the room. Tony grabbed the remote and turned it down. 

“Never heard of this show, what's it called?” Tony asked as he sat the remote back down on the nightstand. “Is it ‘Lying Little Boys’?” His voice dropped a bit, real deep that it sent an electrical jolt down Peter’s spine and straight to his dick. Which by the way had gone flaccid but now twitching to be touched.

“I honestly just watch for the plot. You know the shitty acting and stuff like that. The porn was just an, uh, a second thought. Ya know?” Peter went on a little rant not paying much attention to Tony anymore but more to his own words. Tony nodded his head as if he was listening to Peter, but he wasn’t. Instead Tony was looking for evidence for what Peter was actually doing.

He pulled back the sheets that were strategically bunched up near Peter's waist. Underneath was Peter in tight black jeans, which was weird since Peter was supposedly “watching tv” and he’d feel uncomfortable laying in bed in jeans. 

Also not to mention the lube in between Peters legs. 

“Hm?” Tony tutted, waving the lube in front of Peters face. “Just for plot you say?” 

Peter’s face began to heat up from sudden embarrassment as he became very still. 

“No response little one?”

“Well uh,” Peter started unsure what to say. His words were gone and even if they were able to spill from his mouth he’d stutter out some pathetic explanation as to why there so happened to be sexual pleasure lube in bed with him.

“Play room, stripped except for your underwear, and kneeling,” is all Tony said before Peter rolled himself out of bed and out the room.

...

Peter rushed up the steps of Mr. Stark's place at a fast walking pace. He hurried to the play room that Mr. Stark had instructed him to go just a few moments ago. He kinda fucked up. Well no, he's totally fucked up. He pulled on the hem of his shirt and quickly tugged it over his head and off of his body, leaving him cold, a shiver going down his spine. He kicked off his shoes and peeled his tight black jeans off of his body. He stood in the center of the room in his socks and underwear. Mr. Stark did say to strip. But Mr. Stark usually wants him completely nude, what's different now? He did lie straight to the others face, maybe that's what changed? Wait but if he isn't completely nude does this mean that this would be strictly punishment? Peter didn't want strictly punishment he also wanted fun.

Peter rubbed his fingers through his hair in deep thought. He was slightly panicking and he really needed to breathe. Just breathe.

He took a breath in and shook his arms out to try to calm down. 

A quick look to the door and Peter slipped out of his socks before folding them neatly in a pile and kneeling in the middle of the room.

He didn’t hear the door open but he did hear the soft click of it shutting behind Tony. Peter strained to try to hear where Mr. Stark would walk. Would it be to him or maybe to one of the many toys located around the room. 

“Stand up,” Tony said as he held wrist cuffs in his hands. As he strapped them on to Peter he talked. “You and I both know you’re not supposed to be touching what’s not yours without permission right?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes sir,” Peter fixed himself. Tony hummed as he brought Peter over to the huge black X that was over by the wall. It was mantled to the garnet red wall, leaving Peter no space to run away once his wrists were connected to the top of the X. He parted his legs to be shoulder length apart as he has done so many times before. 

He felt Mr. Stark get close to him. Really close. His chest pressed firmly against Peters back, his mouth only inches away from Peters ear. It made his body cave, he wanted more, and during this whole interaction his hornyness never left him. 

“Traffic light,” Tony asked him softly into his ear. His breath sending shivers through Peter and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch his lover, his master. 

“Green,” Peter replied. 

And suddenly the warmth of Tony's body was gone. Way too quick for Peter's liking. 

The first lash was never hard, Tony always made sure that the first was a warning. It landed right across his perfect little bubble butt. Peter let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. A quick gasp as the next his his lower back with more sting to it. 

A constant flow in between the center of his shoulder blades. A criss cross type of pattern until a small squeak exited the boy's mouth that he was trying so hard to keep in. This went on for what seemed like forever. Each strike sent Peter deeper and deeper into submission as the pain started to increase. He was so lost in a haze that it took Peter a few seconds to realize that Mr. Stark had stopped. 

He looked upon the nice rosey red skin, running his hand down feeling the heat radiate off of well beaten skin. 

“Light?” Tony asked Peter and in response got green. 

“Now,” Tony started as he wrapped his arm around Peter's waist to reach his dick, he felt that the member was still half hard. “Let’s get you down and start on some real fun.”

...

“Did you have fun earlier,” Tony asked Peter as they now stood in the middle of the room. He pushed back a few strays of hair that was covering Peters face.

The shorter boy nodded his head in response.

“Verbal answers are the best answers,” Tony sang a little, rubbing his thumb over Peters lips. “Did you have fun earlier before I came in?”

“Yes I did.”

“Good.”

The fingers pressed firmly against Peters mouth And in a matter of seconds slipped right in. Peter loved objects in his mouth and sucking on fingers as well as other things brought him joy. 

“Mmm, you seem hungry would you like to suck on something more than my fingers?” Tony asked. 

“Oh please sir,” he mumbled out through the fingers.

Tony chuckles, “alright go ahead.”

He sank to the floor, the fingers out of his mouth now and in any other situation they would be missed but Peter already had his mouth set on something bigger. Something better. 

His fingers touching softly upon the dark plaid pajamas pants that Tony wore. He tugged it down as well as Tony’s boxers to reveal Tony’s semi hard member. 

He wrapped his fingers around it giving it a good few pumps before shoving it into his mouth.

Dick in mouth Peter hummed as he felt Tony’s hands comb his hair. Soft touches at first until Peter tried to pull back. 

“Have I told you that you have an amazing mouth?” Tony comments as his grip became tighter in Peters hair. It was like a handle that he used to forcefully fuck into Peters mouth. 

Peter allowed his mouth to go slack, the member going farther in. And if Peter didn’t think about it, he was able to not gag as the dick hits the back of his throat. 

But soon he needed to breathe, having not yet mastered how to breathe and suck dick at the same time. 

The wet sounds of the dick sloshing around in Peters mouth adding to the slight gagging that happened randomly turned Peter on so much. The taste of salty slime faintly on his tongue. The rough thrust from Mr. Stark. The grunts that fell from Mr. Stark as well as the almost unbearable pain of having his hair pulled. Oh yes, Peter loved all of it. 

And then it was gone.

Mr. Stark stepped back. Looking down at Peter who took this moment to catch his breath. Tony noticed a few stray tears coming from Peters eyes but he didn’t miss the smile that was also plastered upon his cute pink lips. 

“I wanna fuck you” Tony says quickly and disheveled. This caught Peters attention. To be fucked my Mr. Stark today?! But he touched himself without permission? This wasn’t adding up in his head but Mr. Stark was already walking to a drawer to get a condom and lube, and he himself was already getting on his feet to lean over the table he was instructed to go. 

He waited for a bit, quite impatiently. He was horny. Even though his dick didn’t truly show it, Peter could feel it. He needed release. And as he waited impatiently he became to rub himself against the wood he was bent over. It didn’t do much, hardly no where close to anything Peter wanted but that didn’t stop him from rubbing. Not to mention the small amount of cloth that surrounded his dick took away most of the friction he wanted. 

Sharp pain to the middle of his right ass cheek sent Peter to the tip of his toes. 

“Do you need another lesson in not touching what's not yours?” Tony's voice came from behind him. Peter wouldn’t have been able to see him even if Tony’s hand wasn't around the back of his neck stopping him from standing up straight. 

“Ah! No sir! I’m sorry sir.”

Tony aimed for the other cheek and enjoyed the small bounce of Peters ass from the sudden impact. “That’s twice you’ve done this.”

“I’m sorry sir,” Peter repeated while he pushed his ass in the air and gave it a little wiggle. 

“Oh I don’t believe you are. But that’s ok, we’ll fix that.”

A small sound of disappointment was heard from Peter and all Tony could picture is his baby’s face scrunched up in a small pleading pout. He pulled Peter up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Stop being whiny,” he says as he kisses him again.

“Mm, yes sir.” 

After laying Peter back down Tony opened up the lube he had brought over. Pouring some onto his fingers and Peters crack, he began to push in two fingers. 

It was fairly easy for Tony to finger the other. Way too easy.

Fingers still in ass Tony grabbed Peters hair and tugged forcing a whine through Peters lips. 

“Something you wanna say boy?”

Peter gnawed softly upon his bottom lip. “No sir not really.”

In quick movements Peter was suddenly on his back looking up at Mr. Stark and the ceiling.

A smack landed upon Peters cheek. And he almost reached up to touch his face. But he caught himself.

He focused his eyes back onto Tony who was looking at him expectantly.

“That’s number three. Would you like to try again?”

Peter nodded his head unsure if he should talk. It’s been a while since he’s gotten to strike three. 

“Tell me.”

“I kicked the toy under the bed before you walked in.”

“Thank you for telling me. Are you well stretched?”

“Yes sir.”

Tony exited Peter's view. The sounds of metal dangling, best described to be chains, reached Peters ears before Tony came back into view. 

"I'm going to restrain your hands so you don't continue to touch yourself," Mr. Stark explained as he began to bring Peter’s arms together and above his head. He connected the chains to the cuffs that Peter still wore and then to an undisclosed area that Peter wasn't quite sure on. 

Once done, Tony returned to his previous position at the end of the table. He grabbed Peters hips and pulled him until his ass was on the edge.

Lining himself up he pushed himself into Peters ass. Pushing in slowly for caution just in case Peter wasn’t as stretched as Peter said he was. 

“Mmm,” he moaned once he entered completely. "I’m going to enjoy this," he smiles, making eye contact with Peter.

His thrusts began to go faster, both enjoying the friction. 

Reaching down Tony started to rub Peters dick. 

Other than his shouts of pure bliss he watches as Peter begins to twitch beneath Tony’s touch. 

But soon in the middle of his own blist Tony started to notice that Peter was also close to orgasming so he removed his hand and forced more on his humping. 

The room was filled with yes’s and fuck’s as Tony soon reached his climaxed. 

Tony pulls out, catching his breath. He looked at Peter who had the most wanting look in his eyes. Tony pulled off the condom and discarded it in the trash can across the room. 

He came back and looked down at Peter before bringing his hand down Peters stomach. 

“Do you want attention now?” Tony asks.

“Yes, please yes.”

That’s all Tony needed to hear.

His hand on Peters dick jacking him up and down. The sweetest moans escaping Peter's mouth. 

He loved doing this. Knowing that he was the one giving Peters the pleasure that Peter wanted. He just needed to remind Peter of their dynamic. 

Peters toes began to curl meaning he was getting close to his orgasm.

And then Tony stopped. He pulled back his hands and momentarily discontinued all physical contact with Peter.

“No, no,” Peter begs. The words falling from his lips without him even thinking. 

“Huh? What was that?” Tony asks, lifting an eyebrow. He walked around the table until he was by Peters head, looking down and over him. They looked at each other. Well Tony looked at Peter, and Peter squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled on the bondage that kept his hands away from touching himself. 

“S- sir,” Peter begs.

“Yes Peter?”

“Please.” 

“Please? Are you asking me to continue?” Tony asks. “But I thought I was ‘sir’? Am I not?”

Peter frantically nods his head.

“Please sir, yes sir. It’s up to you.”

He ran his hand over Peters nipples, twisting them a little to force a few grunts and pitiful whines from the other. A smile forming on Tony's face.

“Will you tell me if you are close to orgasm?” Tony asks.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, that was one.”

Tony reached for the lube while he walked back to the other end of the table, Peter watching his every move. He poured a bit more onto his hand and then firmly grabbed Peters dick again. 

“Mmm fuck,” Peter mumbles out. 

He moved his hips up toward Tonys hand basically fucking it. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body tenses. All he wanted was to get off. 

“Sir, i'm close, can I please come?”

“No.”

A word that Peter most definitely did not like one bit. And he felt Tony's hand disappear from around his dick.

“Nooo,” he whines knowing full well he wasn't going to win this interaction. If Tony said no then Tony said no. That's how it works. 

“Please?” he begs again softly. 

Tony leaned down and casually kissed Peter's stomach. “No.”

A whine escaped his mouth and he once again tugs on his restraints. 

A small chuckle escaped Tony's mouth as he watched the other tug on the strains in a totterly like tantrum. Soon enough Peter settled down and looked at Tony with the world's biggest brown eyes. Full of lust and want and willing to do anything that Tony would say, Tony like that.

“What number are we on?” Tony asks, joking with Peter. 

“Sir it was two” Peter pants arching his body towards Tony's touch. But to his dismay Tony kept his hand just inches from having contact. 

“Are you sure it's two? It doesn't feel like it's two. I think we're just on one”

“But-” Peter's voice crack with complete despair which made Tony smile. 

“Just kidding. One more time, can you do that for me?” 

“Yes, yes I can,” Peter nods. Tony waited until Peter relaxed on the table once more before applying more lube onto his hand. 

This time he made sure to have a firm grip on Peters dick as he made the hand motions of going up and down. 

And soon enough Peter was on edge again. 

“S-sir,” Peter starts, mumbling the word over and over as if it's the only thing he can say. 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m close, I’m so close. Can I-?” he was cut off by his own moan. 

Tony didn’t say anything, instead he kept his motions going. Listening to Peters begs and moans, gosh Peter was so sensitive it was amazing.

“Go ahead,” Peter heard Tony say. In a matter of minutes he felt the knot that was in his stomach finally release and all the happy feels starts to rush around him. Tony kept jacking him off as Peter released in his hand. 

Tony leaned down and placed a kiss onto Peters check. “Good job honey” he whispers. 

...

**3508 Words**

I hope you liked it. I didn't incorporate after care, please don't ask why.

*I know I’m missing tags however idk what they are so please tell me what is missing


End file.
